


Honeymoon

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, prepare for a lot of smut tags now:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel on honeymoon, no words needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for those of you who don't know me: English isn't my first language so let me know if I made any mistakes (:

“Good morning, Dean.”  
Dean’s lips curled in a smile when he heard the deep voice of his husband – how wonderful it was to finally be able to officially call him that! – and he tied his arms around the body next to him, his eyes still closed.   
“G’morning baby,” he murmured.   
“It’s time to get up,” Castiel said, pressing a soft kiss on the top of Dean’s head. Dean groaned and shook his head, burying his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. “I don’t want to.”  
“C’mon, Dean. We don’t want to miss our flight, do we?”   
Dean sighed, the thought of the six hour flight in front of him making his heart speed up immediately. “I wouldn’t mind, to be honest.”  
Castiel chuckled softly and then sat up, so Dean slid down from him. “I’m sure you’ll survive it, Dean.”  
“And what if not?”  
“That would _really_ ruin my honeymoon then. And as sure as I am that I’ll love the present you gave me yesterday, sex toys aren’t half as much fun if you’re not there to use them with me.”  
Dean’s lips widened in a grin and now he opened his eyes, looking over at Castiel who sat next to him, his hair now, in the morning, even more messed up than usual and a shifty glistening in his eyes.   
“So, get up now,” Castiel said then and stood up, walking over to the closet.   
But Dean didn’t even think about it. It was much better to stay right where he was and enjoy the view of Castiel’s naked body before it got covered by clothing. Castiel, knowing exactly that Dean was staring at him, looked back over his shoulders and rolled his eyes lightly at Dean before he threw a shirt and a pair of jeans on the bed.   
“Get dressed.”  
“No underwear?” Dean grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows. “Are we a little kinky today?”  
“Oh my god.” Castiel rolled his eyes again and then took a pair of boxer briefs out of the drawer, tossing them at Dean. They would’ve hit him right in the face if he wouldn’t have caught them in the last second. “You know what? I changed my mind, can I get a divorce?”  
“Forget it baby,” Dean grinned. “You’re now stuck with me for the rest of your life.”  
“Why did I do this?” Castiel sighed overly dramatic while closing the last few buttons of his shirt. “I should’ve run away as long as I still had the chance.”  
“Yeah, you should’ve. It’s too late now though. So… bad luck for you.”  
Castiel laughed and then walked over to the bed. “ _You_ get dressed now. I’m gonna make breakfast. You have thirty minutes to be ready and done with breakfast or I’ll leave without you.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Oh yes I _will_ because alone with some toys in a nice hotel room with view to the beach is still better than stuck in Kansas with you.”  
“Ouch,” Dean said, jokingly offended. “Then maybe I should let you go without me.”  
“Shut up.” Castiel bent down and pressed a brief kiss on Dean’s lips. “Breakfast will be ready in five minutes,” he added then before he left the room. Dean sighed, and leaned back in the pillow, resting his eyes for another two minutes before he eventually got up and put on the clothes. When he walked into the kitchen, Castiel was just about to take the first sip of his coffee, but Dean took the cup out of his hand and drank a bit on his own. – Only to scrunch his face and almost spit it out again when he tasted the shitload of sugar in it.   
“Bleh.” He gave the cup back to Castiel and pressed the button on the coffee machine for another one. “This is disgusting. How can you drink this?”  
“With you as my husband, I need to get the sweet things in life from somewhere else.”  
“Always so sassy.” Dean tsk’ed quietly and slapped Castiel on the behind while shaking his head lightly.   
“I had a good teacher,” Castiel smirked at Dean and then walked over to the table, sitting down at it and starting to eat. As soon as Dean’s coffee was done, he followed Castiel and sat down vis-à-vis from him. Dean didn’t eat much for breakfast though, the nervousness made it almost impossible for him to eat.   
“Are you still afraid of the flight?” Castiel asked softly and reached over the table to take Dean’s tensed hand.   
“No,” Dean said sarcastically. “Why would I be? After all it’s just us mortal danger for nothing more than ten days of fucking somewhere in a hotel room on the ass of the world.”  
“Language, Dean. I do want to help to make this easier for you, but if you just snap at me I can also just let you suffer alone.”  
Dean sighed and pulled his hand back, rubbing over his face before taking another big sip of his coffee. He didn’t mean to be mean to Castiel, but he was just so tensed, because he was afraid of the flight. And Dean _hated_ being afraid of something, so mostly he just tried to cover it up with anger. But Castiel knew that of course and didn’t believe Dean for even just one second.   
When they finished their breakfast, they went to their bedroom to get the luggage, stuffed the last few things in their backpacks and then went outside, just on time to get on the taxi they had called to get them to the airport.   
After the check-in, Dean called Sam one more time to tell him that they were at the airport now and would set off in forty-five minutes.   
“And remember, Sam, if there are any troubles, you’re gonna call me. _Immediately_.”  
“Yes, Dean,” Sam sighed and Dean could literally hear that Sam was rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry. Garth and I got the situation covered. You and Cas just enjoy your honeymoon.”  
“Yeah,” Dean muttered. “Yeah, okay. But still. Take care, okay Sammy?”  
“Sure, Dean. You too. And have a nice time with Cas.”  
“Thanks. I’ll text you if I survive the flight.”  
“ _When_ , Dean. Not if,” Sam laughed. “But now seriously. I wish you a nice time and don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Sure,” Dean said overly sarcastic, before he ended the phone call and turned around to Castiel who was sitting next to him, his nose buried in a book. Dean’s eyes fell on the clock on the wall and when he realized how soon they would have to get in the airplane, he felt his heart drop. Swallowing empty, he leaned closer to Cas, just so their shoulders touched lightly. But Castiel knew Dean well enough to realize what there was behind that gesture. He shifted the book so he only held it with one hand and with the other one reached over to take Dean’s hand. Thankfully, Dean entwined his fingers with Cas while desperately trying to keep his breath calm and steady.   
But nevertheless, when it was time to actually get on the plane, Dean’s hands started shaking really bad and he had the feeling as if he was going to pass out any second. Also the thought of being caught in this thing for six hours really wasn’t helpful.   
It was very reassuring to have Cas by his side though. His being so calm helped Dean to not completely freak out and also he was holding Dean’s hand the whole time and didn’t even pull back when Dean nearly broke Cas’ hand during the start because he was squeezing so firmly.   
It got a little bit better after about an hour but from then on it was just incredibly boring. Dean was just watching Castiel reading one book after another (seriously, how was it possible to read that fast; he read like three books in that time) and stared holes in the air, trying not to think about being stuck in a can ten thousand feet above the ground.   
But eventually, even those six hours went by and after nearly getting a panic attack during the landing, Dean finally had safe ground under his feet again.   
And it was beautiful here.   
Because of the different time zone, it was already evening here, but even at that time, it was still at least eighty-six degrees. There was a shuffle bus to the hotel they’d stay in and when they checked in and got to their room, Dean could barely place his suitcase on the ground when suddenly Cas flung his arms around Dean’s neck and nearly jumped on him, causing Dean to lose balance and them landing pretty harshly on the ground. Dean laughed, but didn’t let Castiel pull back, instead, holding him close to draw the kiss out longer.   
“It’s so beautiful here,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s lips.   
“You’ve barely seen anything.”  
“I’ve seen enough.”  
“Already? That’s good. ‘Cause I don’t think we’ll be leaving our room a lot during the next ten days.” As if to emphasize his words, Dean’s hands slid under Castiel’s shirt and pulled it off him, his lips pressing against Castiel’s chest immediately. Castiel groaned quietly, but then shifted his position so he could pull Dean’s shirt off too.   
“You know…” Dean gasped breathless when Castiel pushed against his chest, so he laid down on the ground. “We have a really huge bed just over there.”   
“Uh-huh,” Castiel just murmured while his fingers worked the fly of Dean’s jeans open before he pulled them down. “But we also have a really soft carpet right here. I’m sure we’ll have time for the bed later,” he said then and turned away, just to reach over to open Dean’s suitcase to get out the lube – which (totally coincidentally of course) laid on top of everything else so he didn’t have to look for it long.   
Dean crossed his arms behind his head, looking at Castiel with a light smirk on his lips. Castiel’s blue eyes glistened when they met Dean’s and in right this moment he seemed to have changed his mind,  because he just tossed the lube on the floor next to him and bent forward. Just seeing the hungry look in Castiel’s eyes was enough to get distract Dean from his confusion and he felt his cock stiffening, which of course Castiel didn’t miss. His mouth angle twitched and he bit down on his lower lip, awakening in Dean the desire to replace Castiel’s teeth with his own.   
A groan escaped Dean’s lips when Castiel grabbed his thighs and spread them, kneeling in between them. Dean’s whole body was shivering in anticipation when Castiel took a few seconds to just look at him from head to toe.   
“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured then, looking Dean in the eyes again. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Dean just looked back at him, waiting for Castiel to finally touch him again. At first it looked as if Castiel was about to say something more, but then he seemed to decide against it and instead lowered his lips down to Dean’s neck. Dean growled low and buried his fingers in Castiel’s hair, holding him close. Not that Castiel made the impression that he wanted to pull back. He much more pressed his lips firmer against Dean’s skin while kissing and nibbling his way down over Dean’s chest and stomach. The closer Castiel’s lips got to Dean’s crotch, the more Dean needed to restrain himself from pushing Castiel’s head down and force him to hurry up.   
But eventually, even with his torturing slow pace, Castiel’s lips eventually pressed against the base of Dean’s hardening dick. Dean groaned quietly and his grip in Castiel’s hair tightened instinctively when Castiel closed his lips around the tip of it. Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Castiel sucked him deeper, until Dean could feel the back of Castiel’s throat against the tip of his dick. It cost him every last ounce of his self-control to not buck his hips up and thrust into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel’s moan vibrating around his erection _really_ wasn’t helpful. Suddenly Castiel pulled back though, but before Dean could protest, Castiel replaced his mouth with his hand and instead pressed his lips on Dean’s inner thigh, gently nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin there. The movement of his hand was gentle and slow, his fingers squeezing lightly at the base and his thumb stroking across the tip of Dean’s length. If Castiel kept this up, Dean would come soon, but he knew that Castiel wouldn’t let him just yet.   
“Dean?” Castiel’s hand stopped moving and he pulled back from Dean’s body, sitting back on his heels so he could look at him.   
“Yeah?” Dean asked, just the slightest bit breathless because he had been _really_ close the moment Castiel had stopped.   
“Are you comfortable here?”  
Dean frowned, looking over to the bed for a second, but then he nodded. “Uh, yeah.”  
“Good. Cause for what I’m going to do now… I’m going to take my time.”  
Before Dean could even wonder about what Castiel could possibly plan on doing, Castiel’s grip around his thighs tightened, he spread them wider and in the next moment the tip of his tongue pressed right against Dean’s entrance. A strangled sound escaped Dean’s lips and his whole body shuddered in a strange movement; trying to press himself closer against Castiel’s mouth and getting away from it at the same time. Castiel paused for a moment, waiting until Dean’s body relaxed again, before his tongue darted out again, licking a hot trail over Dean’s hole. Dean’s head fell back against the carpet, his fingers buried in the soft material of it.   
Castiel’s hands cupped Dean’s ass, spreading the cheeks with his thumbs, his tongue slowly licking around Dean’s entrance, without ever actually pushing past his rim. Now Dean knew what Castiel had meant when he’d said that he’d take his time, because he didn’t make the impression as if he was in any hurry to actually carry this further. Although it did feel good, it was at the same time very frustrating because it just wasn’t _enough_. But Castiel never let Dean’s frustration grow so much as that he would actually protest. His right hand let go of Dean’s ass and wandered up to Dean’s erection, gently squeezing his balls and stroking his dick every now and then, not enough to let Dean forget on what the main focus was though.   
Meanwhile Castiel went over to pushing his tongue past Dean’s rim, slowly fucking in and out of him. Dean groaned low; the feeling of this was just enough to awaken the desire inside of him to get filled so much more.   
But Castiel was relentless. He kept on fucking Dean with his tongue, pushing it deep inside him, while his hand stroke Dean’s erection with feather light touches until Dean wasn’t much more than a brainless, writhing mess on the floor. Dean’s arousal grew continuingly but at the same time so torturously slow. Castiel’s touches were so soft but yet there was so much stimulation at once. Dean didn’t even notice how close to his climax he already was until Castiel’s thumb glided over the tip of Dean’s erection while at the same time his tongue pushed deep into him and Dean’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere. His hips arched off the floor and a curse slipped over his lips, his fingers scraping over the carpet as his fists clung tighter at the fabric. The orgasm was incredibly intense and lasted forever, until Dean’s body relaxed again, his head sinking back and his breathing slowing down again.   
He could feel Castiel’s hands sliding over his sides and groaned quietly. “Please give me a break. I’m dead.”  
Castiel chuckled and when Dean opened his eyes he saw Castiel bend over him, looking at him with a cheeky glistening in his eyes. “If I had known you break that easily, I would’ve searched for a younger husband.”  
Dean growled quietly and rolled them over, so he pinned Castiel down on the floor, and bit down on Castiel’s neck. “Someone should teach you some manners,” he grumbled and pressed his lips against Castiel’s jaw peppering it with light kisses until he arrived at his lips.   
“Yeah? Maybe you should do that.”  
“Maybe I will. Maybe I’ll spank you.”  
“Maybe I’ll let you.” Castiel smirked at Dean before he laid his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Dean snorted amused but then he deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding past Castiel’s lips and into his mouth. Castiel spread his legs wider so Dean could lower himself closer to Castiel, neither of them being bothered by the sticky mess of Dean’s come now being smeared over both their stomachs when their bodies pressed together.   
“Dean?” Castiel suddenly asked him.   
“Hm?” Dean made without taking his lips off Castiel’s neck for even a second.   
“Not that I, uh, want you to stop or anything-” Castiel interrupted himself with a gasp when Dean bit down on the crook of his shoulder. “But… we can only go eat dinner for another hour and I’m really hungry to be honest.”  
Now Dean pulled back, looking at Castiel confused. “What are you talking about? We can go eat dinner until nine.”  
“Uhm yeah. And it’s almost eight now.” Castiel nodded to the clock on the wall and Dean turned around to take a look at it.   
“I swear it was just half past six like three minutes ago,” he murmured, but then moved back so he and Castiel could get up.   
“I guess time flies by when you’re with me,” Castiel grinned. Dean just rolled his eyes lightly but couldn’t suppress a smile either.   
“I think we should take a shower,” Castiel said then.   
“Are you _really_ sure that’s a good idea?” Dean asked him once he saw the huge and luxurious shower they had in their bathroom. “Because I don’t think you will get me to let you out of there again.”  
Castiel just laughed and then took off his jeans and underwear before he stepped in it. “I guess you’ll have to wait until I’m done them.”  
Dean scoffed. “Yeah that’s not gonna happen.” He followed Castiel into the shower the second Castiel had adjusted the water to a pleasant temperature, Dean pinned him against the wall, kissing him eagerly. Castiel didn’t protest, but just blindly reached over to grab the shower gel and poured some of it on his hand. Dean took it from Castiel and did the same before he tossed the bottle to the ground and started spreading the soap over Castiel’s body.   
“We really don’t have time for this, Dean,” Castiel protested and stopped Dean’s hands when they wandered closer to Castiel’s crotch.   
“C’mon, Cas. That’s what honeymoon’s are there for.”  
“Yeah, but we’ll get more from it if I don’t starve to death on the first night.”  
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, but then pulled his hands back. “I told you to eat on the plane.”  
“It was disgusting.”  
“No it wasn’t,” he disagreed. “I ate two menus and it really wasn’t bad.”  
“That’s because you’re practically a trash chute. There’s nothing you wouldn’t eat. Some of us actually do have functioning taste buds.”  
“Whatever, princess,” Dean just murmured and then turned the showerhead so he could wash the soap off his body. Castiel murmured something unintelligible before he washed off his body too and they stepped out of the shower.   
“Are you sure that adding a plaid shirt is really necessary?” Castiel asked Dean when they were dressing and Dean was just about to put on a plaid shirt over his tee.   
Dean just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Plaid is _always_ necessary.”  
“It’s really warm outside though.”  
“So?”  
Castiel shrugged. “Just asking.”  
“I’m sure I’ll survive it,” Dean said then, putting on the shirt and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. “It’s already enough that I’m wearing shorts.”   
Castiel just grinned, not saying anything more to it. “You ready?” he asked Dean then.   
Dean nodded and so they went down to get dinner. The place where they were staying, was a big hotel complex with multiple buildings. The one right next to the one they stayed in, had a restaurant that served a big buffet for breakfast and dinner, so they decided to go eat there. The food was really good and although Dean actually wasn’t hungry, he couldn’t resist the buffet and ate more than was probably good for him.   
“If you fall asleep, I’m gonna pour cold water over you,” Castiel just said warningly when Dean immediately flopped down on the bed once they were back in their room.   
“I’m tired though.”  
“Shouldn’t have eaten that much.” Castiel toed off his shoes and followed Dean onto the bed, instead of lying down next to him though, he straddled his lap, bending down to kiss him. Dean slipped his hands under Castiel’s shirt, laying them on his sides and holding him close. Castiel moaned when he started to grind his pelvis down against Dean’s and Dean realized that he might have had a pretty mind-blowing orgasm earlier, but Castiel hadn’t come yet. Dean rolled them around so he was kneeling in between Castiel’s legs and opened the fly of Castiel’s jean-shorts, pulling them down together with his underwear. Castiel at the same time pulled his shirt over his head and when he was naked he grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt, pulling it off as well. Dean stood up to take off his jeans and pick up the lube from the floor before he went back to the bed. He poured some of the lube in his right hand before he wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s already half-hard dick and it didn’t need more than a few movements for Castiel to be groaning and bucking his hips up and for his dick to be fully-erect. Dean straddled Castiel’s lap, placing his left hand on Castiel’s shoulder but before he could do the same with his right hand, Castiel grabbed his wrist and stopped him.   
“Don’t touch me with this hand. It’s full of lube that’s disgustingly sticky.”  
Feeling his eyebrow raising involuntarily, Dean pulled his hand back so Castiel would let go of his wrist but the second he did that, Dean’s hand shot forward and smeared it all over Castiel’s face. Castiel made a disgusted sound and reached over to grab the pillow on the other side of the bed, hitting Dean with it against the side before he used it to wipe his face.   
“Needless to say that’s yours,” he said then when he tossed it back on the bed.   
“Yeah?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Says who?”  
“Me.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips, rolling them around and pinning Dean on his back down on the mattress.   
“And you think I’ll listen to you?” Dean smirked.   
 Dean’s chuckle turned into a low groan when Castiel dug his teeth into the flesh above Dean’s collarbone. “I know you will, dear.”   
He pressed the tip of his erection against Dean’s entrance and slowly started to push into him. Dean groaned quietly, his hips arching off the mattress, welcoming the well-known stretch of Castiel inside him. Castiel grabbed Dean’s thighs, his hands sliding upwards until they reached the back of Dean’s knees, gently pressing them closer towards Dean’s chest until Dean could rest his legs on Castiel’s shoulders, while Cas started to move his hips. Dean cursed under his breath when Castiel thrusted harder and precisely hit Dean’s prostate every time. Castiel placed his hands next to Dean’s sides and pumped his hips in deep thrusts. Dean cursed breathlessly and his fingers clenched into Castiel’s upper arms. He felt his climax rushing closer with an unstoppable force, every single one of Castiel’s thrusts lit Dean’s whole body on fire until he eventually exploded. Dean’s name slipped over Castiel’s lips in a quiet curse and his movements picked up in pace, fingers digging deep into the mattress. His climax followed only seconds after Dean’s, his hips pumping a few more times hard before his movements eventually stopped. For a few moments neither of them moved a single muscle, both of them just catching their breath again and enjoying the afterglow.   
“Cas,” Dean said then hoarsely.   
“Hm?”  
“Can you please move? It’s getting uncomfortable.”  
Castiel chuckled quietly, but then moved back, so Dean could lower his legs onto the bed again. He reached out for Castiel’s arm and pulled him down on the mattress next to him so he could cuddle against his chest. Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair before he reached down and laced their fingers together. Looking down at the thin gold ring on Castiel’s finger, a smile widened Dean’s lips and he pressed his lips against Castiel’s shoulder.   
“I love you, baby.”  
“I love you too, Dean.”  
They spent the rest of their evening with some movies and a lot of lazy making out until they – thanks, time difference – at about five a.m. finally were tired enough to sleep.

“Dean.”  
“No.” Dean groaned and turned around, pressing his face against the pillow.   
“Dean, get up.”  
“No, I’m tired.”  
“I know. But if we don’t start now, we’ll never get used to the new time zone.”   
“I don’t care.”  
Castiel sighed and when he didn’t say anything more, Dean thought for a moment that he had won the argument, but then he felt the mattress moving and a moment later, Castiel’s voice sounded from farther away.   
“I’m gonna take a shower now. If you want to join, you’ll have to get up.”  
Dean growled and for a moment he thought about just ignoring what Castiel had said, but then again, now he couldn’t stop thinking about Castiel showering so he might as well get up and make his fantasies real.   
Castiel had just stepped under the stream when Dean followed him, wrapping his arms around Castiel from behind and eagerly kissing his neck. “Morning, baby,” he murmured, playfully biting down on Castiel’s lobe.   
“Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?”   
“Next to you? Always.” Dean’s hands glided down over Castiel’s belly, until they arrived at his crotch. He stroke with his fingers a few times over Castiel’s length until he eventually took it in his hands and started to jerk him off. Castiel gasped quietly and his head fell back against Dean’s shoulder, what Dean immediately used to attach his lips to Castiel’s neck, sucking and nibbling gently. He could taste the warm water of the shower and Castiel’s skin on his tongue and his hand sped up a little as he instinctively started to grind his hips against Castiel’s ass. Castiel reached up with his hand, laying it around the back of Dean’s neck to hold him close. Dean peppered Castiel’s neck and his jawline with kisses, playfully biting down on his skin every now and then. Castiel’s whole body started to move against Dean’s hand and Dean could tell that Castiel was really close now. He tightened his grip a little and sped up his movements. Castiel’s climax came fast and hard, and surprisingly quick, Castiel turned around, pressed Dean against the wall and sank down on his knees. Dean breathed out a quiet curse when Castiel didn’t even lose a second before he wrapped his lips around the tip of Dean’s erection and sucked it into his mouth. Dean’s hand tangled into Castiel’s hair, not pushing him to anything, but just holding it tightly. Castiel moaned quietly when he felt the pull, the vibration of his tongue sending tingles through Dean’s whole body.   
Dean couldn’t stop his hips from starting to grind forward. Castiel groaned in the back of his throat, his grip on Dean’s thighs tightened, but not to stop him from moving. Dean’s head fell back against the wall and his eyes fluttered shut.   
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, feeling that his grip in Castiel’s hair tightened, but not able to stop himself. He could already feel his climax coming closer. Castiel pulled his mouth back, so only the tip of Dean’s erection was still between his lips, his tongue flicked over its sensitive head and he started pumping with his right hand at the base of it, while his left gently tugged Dean’s balls, just enough to make a pleasurable bolt of pain shoot through Dean’s whole body. That way, it was only a matter of a few seconds until Dean climaxed.

They went down to the same restaurant where they’d eaten dinner yesterday. Just that at this time, there was a huge breakfast buffet in it. If Castiel hadn’t stopped him, Dean would probably have kept eating until he passed out. But there was just too much of everything and it tasted _so good_.   
“So, what do you think about taking a look at the hotel complex? We could go to the pool or walk down to the sea,” Castiel proposed when they were done eating.   
“Or,” Dean said and raised an eyebrow. “We could go back to our room and have some fun there.”  
Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes lightly. “Come on, Dean. We will have enough time for that later.”  
“Alright.” Dean sighed overly dramatic, but then followed Castiel to their room where they put on their trunks and – although Dean protested – sunscreen. But after Castiel threatening to not touch him anymore if he got a sunburn he decided that this sticky disgusting paste was definitely the lesser evil.   
The whole area here was really beautiful. It was a big territory, but they had their room really close to one of the pools as well as the sea.   
“Let’s go down to the beach,” Castiel said as they strolled past the pool and could already see the blue sparkle of the ocean.   
Dean nodded, lacing his fingers with Cas’ and so they walked another two minutes until they arrived at the beach.   
“It’s so beautiful here,” Castiel said and a wide smile spread his lips and his eyes lightened up.   
Dean nodded, although he wasn’t able to tear his eyes off Castiel. Not when he was smiling like this.   
“You aren’t even looking,” Castiel protested when he noticed this and nudged Dean with his shoulder.   
“I see everything I have to see.”  
“You’re such a sop.” Castiel rolled his eyes, but pulled Dean closer for a quick kiss.   
They walked along the beach for a while, just having a look at their surroundings here before they found a quiet place where they eventually decided to stay for a while and go for a swim. The water was refreshingly cool – but not as cold as that it was unpleasant.   
Time passed nearly without them realizing. They spent hours there at the beach, just alternating between swimming and lying at the beach and relaxing. Eventually though, they both got hungry and decided to go back to the hotel and eat something. They went to a different restaurant this time, because they discovered one that was right about halfway between the beach and their room.   
“So…” Dean said slowly when they were finishing the meal. “What do you think about going back to our room for a little… siesta?” He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Castiel, as if his tone of voice hadn’t been indication enough of what he’d meant.   
Castiel rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hold back a grin. “I don’t know,” he said then, playfully raising an eyebrow. “What’s in it for me?”  
Dean smirked. “You still got a present to try out.”  
Castiel shook his head lightly. “Alright you got me,” he laughed.   
They put the cost for the meal on the tab and went back to their room. Before Castiel even had the chance to pull out the card to open the door, Dean already attached his lips to Cas’ neck and wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind shoving his hands up the front of Castiel’s shirt. Castiel chuckled and hastily open the door so they could enter. Dean closed the door by pushing Castiel back against it and then grabbed his thighs, lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed. Greedily, he freed Castiel from his clothes and peppered his neck with kisses, trailing down over his chest and stomach. He licked teasingly over the length of Castiel’s hardening cock. Castiel groaned quietly and rolled his hips up against Dean’s mouth, but Dean pulled back and instead stood up and walked over to his suitcase to get out the present he’d gotten for Castiel for their wedding.   
“You still need to tell me why this one is so special,” Castiel said and leaned back on his elbows. “And why it’s supposed to be so much better than the other vibrators we own.”  
Dean just grinned and took the sex toy out of the pouch he had put it in so Castiel couldn’t read on the original package what the special thing about this one was. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He pushed Castiel’s legs apart and kneeled in between them, pouring some lube on his fingers and slickening them with it. Castiel bit down on his lower lip, watching Dean expectantly, his legs automatically spreading a little bit more. Dean slid his left hand over the back of Castiel’s thigh to the back of his knee and changed his position slightly before he slowly pushed two fingers into him. Castiel didn’t bottom as much as Dean, so he wasn’t as used to the stretch, but just enough so it didn’t hurt him. He groaned quietly and bucked his hips up against Dean’s hand. Dean started moving his fingers, pumping them in and out of Castiel, aiming for his prostate. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back in his neck. Dean felt his own cock twitching at the sight Castiel was right now. He was still propped on his elbows, his neck exposed and his legs spread widely for Dean. Cursing under his breath, Dean took his left hand away from Castiel’s leg and instead leaned forward, so he could slide it up over Castiel’s chest until he could reach one of his nipples and pinched it. Castiel gasped and Dean could see goose-bumps spreading over his whole body.   
“Fuck, Cas,” he growled quietly. “You are so beautiful.”  
Instead of an answer, Castiel let out a moan when Dean’s fingers rubbed over his prostate. Pre-cum glistened on the tip of Castiel’s erection and Dean knew that if he wanted he could finish Castiel off in an instant now, but instead he pulled his fingers out of him and picked up the toy.   
“Turn around. On your hands and knees.”  
Castiel grinned, shooting an excited glance at the toy in Dean’s hand before he followed Dean’s command. Dean granted himself a moment of just looking at Castiel’s gorgeous behind while he picked up the lube and slickened the toy with it. He laid his left hand on Castiel’s hip and slowly started to push the toy into Castiel. He took his time on purpose, knowing that it would drive Castiel crazy. At first, he only pushed the tip in before he pulled back and then did the same again, this time going a tiny bit farther. That way, he slowly worked the toy into Castiel’s slick hole. When the crooked tip of it rubbed over Castiel’s prostate, Castiel groaned and pushed his pelvis back, trying to achieve the same thing again. But Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s hip, and although he didn’t have enough strength with one hand to physically stop Castiel from moving, Castiel understood the message and kept his hips still. Dean began to move the toy again, slowly thrusting it in and out of Castiel, rubbing with the tip of it over Castiel’s prostate every time.   
“So, are you gonna show me what this toy can or – _oh_.” Castiel interrupted himself with a loud moan when Dean turned the toy on in the middle of his sentence. His hips immediately arched back towards the motion and he clenched his fists into the sheets. “Holy crap. I…” Castiel exhaled heavily. “Oh my,” he gasped. “Fuck.”  
Dean couldn’t hold back a quiet groan himself when Castiel lowered his upper body, burying his face in the mattress. He slid his hand over Castiel’s back, stroking him gently.   
From the second he’d seen this thing, he had known that Castiel would love it. He had been searching for something special as a wedding gift for Castiel and although this wasn’t what he’d had in mind, it was just perfect. It was kind of similar to a vibrator, but instead of vibrating, it pulsated in a thrusting motion.   
And apparently it didn’t only look promising, it actually did its job very well.   
Castiel’s moans and breathless curses filled the air while he grinded his hips back against the toy’s pulsations. Dean intensified the effect by additionally thrusting the toy in and out of Castiel.   
Castiel’s whole body was shaking and he groaned desperately, his hands clinging into the edge of the mattress.   
“Fuck, Cas.” Dean couldn’t help himself but clumsily opened his pants with his free hand and slid it down to palm his own erection. Watching Castiel like his was just too much to handle without helping himself out a little bit. He was barely able to coordinate his hands to do such different things, but the awkward palming of his crotch was definitely better than nothing.   
Castiel’s moans got louder and his toes curled; Dean knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He increased the speed of the toy as well as the friction against Castiel’s prostate. With a loud moan, almost a shout, Castiel climaxed, arching his back and pumping his hips back against the toy. Dean firmly held the toy at its place, letting it fuck Castiel right through his orgasm, knowing him well enough to know at which point he had to turn it off before it started to feel uncomfortable for him.   
Castiel panted heavily, his whole body slowly sinking lower until he laid flatly on his stomach on the mattress. Dean immediately shove his pants and underwear down far enough so he could comfortably wrap his fingers around his own erection, not needing more than a couple of quick strokes to finish as well.   
Castiel gasped quietly when Dean’s come landed on his back, but just turned his head and grinned lazily at him. Dean returned the smile and moved over so he could lie down next to Castiel and pull him closer for a kiss.   
“That was amazing,” Castiel murmured, grabbing the collar of Dean’s shirt and pulling him in for another kiss.   
“Glad you like my gift.”  
“Mhhm. I guess I don’t need you anymore them,” Castiel smirked.   
Dean chuckled and ran his fingers through Castiel’s sweaty hair, shaking his head lightly. “I should’ve bought a gag.”  
“But darling we both know that you love hearing me way too much.”  
“That’s true,” Dean said thoughtfully. “Although maybe I should just tease you and keep you on the edge until you’re not able to pronounce any words anymore. So I can still listen to all those wonderful sounds you make without having to put up with you being so cocky all the time.”  
Castiel laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “You’re such a kinky bastard.”  
“But darling,” Dean imitated Castiel’s tone of voice from before, “we both know you love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like a second chapter (:


End file.
